I Stand for you
by Zalfoy12x
Summary: "I should hate you. You stand for everything I was raised to hate. I should avoid you like the plague and yet..." " and yet here you are" she finished for him
1. Chapter 1

_Don't you just hate it when you can not for the life of you get a story out of your head? So here's some Dramione. - Zalfoy xo_

 _P.S rated M for bad language and of course, sex._

 _P.P.S I seem to always put a disclaimer on my stories so_ _ **disclaimer;**_ ALL canon objects spells characters places and storylines belong to JK. Anything that you don't recognise well that's mine ©

 _P.P.P.S this was supposed to be a one shot but I think its had to become a two shot. Next chapter up some time this week.._

 **I stand for you.**

"I should hate you. You stand for everything I was raised to hate. I should avoid you like the plague and yet..."

" and yet her you are" she finished for him as she stood inside the doorframe of her flats front door wearing nothing but a khaki shirt and knee high black socks. It had been raining. His platinum blonde hair stuck to his forehead as tiny droplets slid down his cheeks and onto the crisp white collar of his shirt.

"and yet I'm fucking obsessed with you" he hissed through clenched teeth as he reached out a hand to pull at a loose curl that fell down lazily on her left shoulder.

He couldn't quite believe that she had the audacity to blush at that. To blush as if he hadn't fucked her in every position imaginable over these last few months. To blush as if he hadn't had her bent over his desk just this morning pulling her hair so hard her face was directed at the ceiling whilst he buried himself hilt deep in her over and over again. As if she hadn't screamed and begged him for more when she came all over his cock after he'd called her a filthy little mudblood whore.

She sighed as she stepped back and held her hand out towards the inside of her flat. "are you coming in or are you just going to stand there and drip all over my welcome mat?"

He contemplated for a moment. He contemplated telling her that she shouldn't complain about what he was currently dripping on her carpet in comparison to what he left dripping on her chin this morning. He cringed and smirked ar the thought as she cocked an eye brow at him.

He followed her hand and let his gaze wonder over what he could see of her flat. A hallway with four white doors leading off it. The walls were ice blue with a wooden grey flooring and a single crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. There was a slightly darker blue carpet that covered the length of the rest of the hallway. He stepped past her and through the door only to stop and stare questioningly as he reached the first white door.

"second door on the left" she said as she closed the front door and locked it with a flick of her wand.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was pleasantly surprised. Her sitting room was decorated in ice grey,black and white with a marble coffee table in the middle of the room with two large plush grey sofas, with small white show cushions on them, facing one another.

He took a seat and she took one opposite him.

It suddenly occured to both of them this is the first time they would have a real conversation.

 _Six months ago_

 _She heard a knock on her office door._

 _"come in" she called only to stare with wide eyes and an open mouth as Draco Malfoy stepped through into her office. Signature smirk plastered all over his face._

 _The first thing she notices is how he had grown into himelf. Last time she saw him at Hogwarts the angles of his face seemed some what harsh and his height made him seem gangly. But now his chiseled face was gorgeous, his muscles clearly noticeable even through his fitted grey suit and because of said muscles his height didn't seem so... Odd anymore. And those eyes. Had they always been that grey she wondered as he took a few long strides toward her desk and sat down in one of the wooden chairs that were opposite her._

 _"how can I help you?" She gave an audible gulp._

 _"the minister would like us to work together on an assignment."_

 _"what assignment?" She wrinkled her nose._

 _He rolled his eyes and threw a file on her desk. He watched as she scanned the parchments and gave an approving hum or nodd here or there._

 _"okay." She finally said and pushed the file back towards him then turned her attention completely back to whatever it was she was going before he got here._

 _He raised a perfect blonde eye brow "okay?" He echoed_ _her._

 _She looked up and nodded frowning Slightly as he begun to stare at her a scowl contorting his feature._

 _"is there something else I can help you with Malfoy" she asked as she leaned towards him across her desk._

 _"you know granger you've not changed much since school. You're still clearly an insufferable know it all swot that-"_

 _Before he could finish she closed the distance between them and sucked him into a bruising kiss._

 **Present day**

"so what can I help you with Malfoy" she asked as she accio'd two glasses to the table. "would you like a drink?"

"fire whisky" he stated as he nodded.

She frowned. God how he hated that fucking frown. He hated how much he loked it.

"isn't it abit early to start drinking?"

He glared at her before taking a sip from his glass.

Sighing she lifted her glass - filled with only water - to her own lips and took a delicate swig.

"why are you here Malfoy?"

 _Well that was the million fucking dollar question wasn't it._ He thought to bitterly as he downed the rest of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**I stand for you - part two.**

She watched him drink his fire whisky then run his free hand through his hair.

She waited patiently sipping at her water as she let her mind wonder to the day she first kissed him.

 **6 months ago**

 _She pulled back as he stared at her open mouthed._

 _"I'm sorry I..." Before she could finish he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him._

 _"fuck" she mumbled to herself as she banged her head repeatedly against the desk._

 _Why the fuck did I do that she thought to herself. In truth she had no idea why she did that. That was a very un-hermioneish thing to do._

 _She could still taste him on her tongue. Mint and liquorish. She licked her lips before she banged her head against the desk again._

 _She packed up her things and hurriedly left the ministry._

 _The next day she herd a knock at her door again._

 _"come in"_

 _She was sitting on the front of her desk levitating two parchments infront of her trying to determine which one was the original copy. When she noticed the blonde step through the door all her concentration was lost and the parchments fell forgotten to the floor._

 _He stormed over to the desk and placed his hands either side of her, trapping her. Even sitting on the desk with him slightly hunched over as to look directly at her face he was still taller than her._

 _"Malfoy I.."_

 _"shut up granger " he growled as he brought his lips crashing down to hers. For a moment she just sat there eyes wide. Until the same carefree mindset as yesterday kicked in and she kissed him back, snaking her arms round his neck and into his hair and her leg wrapped around his waist._

 _He was consuming her and it felt fucking amazing._

 **Present day**

"what is this" he said as he waved his hand in the empty space between them.

"what do you think this is?"

"we fuck granger. We fuck hard. We fuck then continue with our lives. You were a way to get back at my father for all the pain he caused me. But now I... Fuck I'm _addicted_ to you. I look for you in a crowded room. I cone at your be k and call I..."

He faltered and she took this moment to look at him. To really look at him. That broken shell of a boy had grown to be a broken man. His features were always schooled into a hard expression that didn't give away any emotions. But his eyes... Deep pools of molten silver that betrayed him. If you knew Draco Malfoy you knew his eyes were the windows to his soul.

She crossed the room st sat next to him placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

"If u stand for everything you hate Malfoy. What do you stand for?"

He looked at her then. Silver meeting brown.

" I stand for you."

And then he was kissing her. He was taking off her clothes and she was clawing at his. He was everywhere. His hands caressed her body and his lips left a hot wet trail of kisses from her mouth to her navel.

And for once they didn't just fuck. They made love. They took the time to look into one another eyes, to kiss and stroke one another's faces and bodies. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before.

In the end they lay on one of her plush grey sofas, limbs tangled and bodies sweaty as she played with the fine blonde hair on his chest.

She heard him sigh.

"this doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to"

He used his hand to tilt her chin upwards so he could look deep into her eyes.

"this means everything Hermione"

She shuddered at him using her given name.

She smiled up at him and he stroked her cheeks.

 _I love you._ His mind whispered.

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love you._

 _"_ I'm pregnant"

 **Fin.**

 **May write a sequel some day but really need to work on Blood Lines**


End file.
